Bored Kunoichis: Lets Make Music!
by Shikaaras girl
Summary: I am not going to update this story but I am not going to delete it either. I have a story that will be coming soon that is a lot like this one but written much better. ShikaTema SasuSaku NaruHina SiaIno NejiTen GaaraOC and others.
1. Bored Kunoichis: Lets Make Music!

Chapter one:

Things were different now. Konoha had been very….boring, lately. Akasuki was laying low, Sasuke was no where to be found, Orochimaru is dead. And all the other countries were staying quiet, basking in the sudden moment to relax. But there were no missions. Nothing to do, and certain konoichi of Konoha and Suna couldn't take any longer. So what do five girls do when they're bored? Have a sleep over, Duh! It doesn't matter that four of them are sixteen and the other is eighteen. So here they are, gathered around Sakura's mid sized room, listening to music.

Ino: God Sakura do you _anything _good to listen to?

Sakura: Oh, shut up, it's not like you've got anything better!

Ino: Right. Ino rolled her eyes.

While Sakura sighed and turned off the radio/cd player.

Tenten's eyes about popped out of her head.

"I have an idea!" She squealed.

"What?" Hinata questioned, suddenly eager.

"We could make up our own songs!" Tenten squealed again.

"Oh! Oh! Me first!" Ino practically screamed.

Temari winced, she couldn't _stand _it when Ino got loud.

"Look Ino, I know you jump at every chance to hear your own voice, but lets give someone else a chance, shall we?" Temari asked sarcastically.

Ino glared and Temari's hand inched toward her fan that lay in the corner along with everyone else's weapons. Thus immediately shutting Ino up. "I'll go." Hinata called in a quite voice. Everyone gave the Hyuga girl a shocked look. Her blush deepened. Sakura grinned, "Go ahead Hinata!" Hinata gave a shy smile, squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and sang. The words were low and slightly stretched out but it sounded, really good.

Hinata:

You're a little obsessed with me

And I'm a little bit scared of you

The way you look and stare at me

Maybe it's time I let you know

Ino, obviously not being able to NOT listen to her voice for an extended period, jumped in with a much faster tempo.

Ino:

You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone

You could spend all your money on mebut still I'll say no.

Tenten(keeping same tempo as Ino):

You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me

That I am the girl of your dreams

But nobody ever asked me I never looked at you that way

All five girls:

'Cause I always thought you were gay.

They couldn't help but burst out laughing at their twisted ending.

"Okay, okay" Sakura said while wiping tears away. "Each of us should come up with our own song." " Oh My God _YES!_" Ino said enthusiastically. Sakura ignored her. "So grab paper and a pen and get writing!"

20 minutes later:

" I'M DONE!" Ino yelled, making Temari wince AGAIN. "SHUT UP YOU TROUBLSOM WOMEN!" Temari yelled at her. Everyone stared at Temari. "Oh my god." Temari groaned. "I am going to _kill _Shika for this!" Sakura grinned, "And you call him Shika?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Ugh! Can we just move on? Please!?" Temari yelled while throwing a pillow at Sakura's head. "Yeah, yeah, Ino your up first." Sakura said, still grinning like an idiot.

"Okay!" Ino squealed happily.

**Ino's song Popular (By: The Veronicas)**

Pop, Pop

Mmm Pop

Mmm Pop

I hate to say it but they play this dang (not really what it says) song in every club,

But it's me so I'll show love

But it's me so show me love

And when I walk into the room people stop and stare

It's like nobody else is there

You know it's me not you

Who said anything about you?

(Chorus)

Boys and girls pretend to know me they try so hard

And I get what I want, my name is my credit card

Don't try to hate me 'cause I am so popular

Pop, pop, pop, pop u lar

Pop, pop, pop u lar

Temari's thoughts: "Someone's a little full of herself."

**Temari's song I Can't Stay Away(By The Veronicas)**

This is wrong

I should be gone

Yet here we lay

'Cause I can't stay away

Roses bloom In your dirty room

I come to play

'Cause I can't stay away

No I can't stay away-ay

I'm conflictedI inhale now

I'm addicted

To this place

To you babe

I can't stay away Can't stay away

We get up, we go down

Then we go one more round

It's wrong, they say

I can't stay a- I can't stay away

No I can't stay a- I can't stay away

(AN: Explain enough?)

**Sakura's song This Love(again by the veronicas)**

I, I,I can see it in your eyes

Taste it in our first kiss

Stranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)

Save me from my emptiness (save me)

You took my hand You told me it would be ok

I trusted you to hold my heart

Now fate is pulling me away, from you

Even if I leave you now And it breaks my heart

Even if I'm not around

I won't give inI can't give up On this love

You've become a piece of me

Makes me sick to even think Of mornings waking up alone

Searching for you in my sheets

Don't fade, away

Even if I leave you now And it breaks my heart

Even if I'm not around I won't give in (won't give in)I can't give up (can't give up)

On this love

I can't just close the door (on this love)

I never felt anything like this before(like this love)

Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through

Will you hold on too

'causeEven if I leave you nowAnd it breaks my heart

Even if I'm not around

I won't give in I can't give up On this love

(AN: sorry I had to make hers longer)

**Tenten's song A Thousand Miles(By Vanessa Carlton)**

Making my way downtown

Walking fast Faces pass And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way Making a way

Through the crowd

And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder...

If I could fall Into the sky

Do you think time Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walkA thousand milesIf I could Just see youTonight

**Hinata's song Things I'll Never Say (By Avril Lavigne)**

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My checks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

pre-Chorus(Cause)

I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth itYeah

Chorus

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go downOn one knee

Marry me todayYes, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to youWhat's on my mind

If ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

(AN: Whoa perfect or what?)

(AN: I'll have a poll to see whose song is better! Then I might post another chapter.)(p.s. the first song is Secret By The Veronicas sorry ive taken a liking to them recently.) 3- Shikaaras Girl- Tayler


	2. Bored Kunoichis: Votes And OC

Chapter Two: Votes, And OC's

"Guys, lets put it to a vote, to see whose song is better." Ino announced, thinking she'd win. "SO! Raise your hand if you like mine!" She yelled while jumping to her feet and waving her arms. Much to her frustration, no one raised their hand. She mumbled something unintelligible and sunk to the floor.

"Awkward!" Tenten said smiling. "Okay, so who votes for me?" She asked, trying (and failing) to lighten the mood. "I do." Sakura chanted, slowly raising her hand. "Seriously? I didn't think it was that good." Tenten admitted. Hinata grinned. " And I think I know who that song was about." Hinata said teasingly. "Oh shut up, it's not like we don't know who your song was about." Tenten teased back, trying to keep the subject off of herself. Hinata blushed ten different shades and stopped talking. "Anyways, lets put mine to a vote!" Sakura said trying to keep the two girls from embarrassing themselves further. "I-" Hinata cleared her throat. "I liked it." She tried again. "I vote for Hinata!" Tenten and Temari yelled at the same time. "Weeell, that means Hinata wins." Sakura said, smiling at the shy kunoichi. "Well this is good, by the way what are you doing for next week?" Tenten asked Hinata. "Well, I haven't really de-" Hinata started to say only to be cut off by Ino. "Wait… what's happening next week?" Tenten gave her a heated glare. Then turned to the other two girls, who looked just as confused. "Oh my GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS??" Tenten yelled. "You guys didn't remember?" She glanced back at Hinata, who was trying very hard to hide how hurt she really was. Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh my god… Hinata… I am so sorry." Sakura said while crawling over to the dark haired nin and hugging her. Tenten sighed, "Temari I understand why you might not know, your don't live in this village but, INO you've know Hinata as long as I have!" Ino stared at her, understanding dawning on her. "Yeah… well I bet Neji had to remind YOU!" Ino yelled back. "Actually, no, but he did say that he already bought her present…." Whoa… the ice cold prodigy thinks of people AHEAD of time??" Sakura asked, completely shocked. "Holy crap." "I know that's what I said." Tenten said. "Hold up, Hinata your birthday is next week?" Temari asked feeling left out of the loop. "Yeah." The other girl answered timidly. "You should have another party like this one only a whole lot better." Temari advised. "Yeah." Ino said laughing. "But hopefully you're better at hosting a party than bill board brow!" "I resent that Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled, ready to strike the blonde. "Yeah, I might have a sleepover, you just never get to old for those. Which reminds me I got a letter earlier from a friend that's from another village, if she can I'd like for her to come." Hinata exclaimed excitedly. "Ooh you got a letter? What does it say?" Tenten asked. "I don't know I haven't read it yet." "Well read it now!!" "Okay!"

_LETTER:_

_Dear Mrs. Uzumaki -_

_ Yes you are now officially Mrs. Uzumaki as you are (almost) officially sixteen. Which I might add I will be able to come and attend whatever you have planned. Sorry if I've invited myself. I would like to meet your ninja buddies (other than myself that is) they sound interesting. Although the "peppy blonde" I'm not so sure about. I'm just kidding I bet she's cool. And "Tenten" I hope she'll let me train with her, now THAT sounds fun! Oh I should probably add that I'm traveling right now so don't worry about writing back I'll see you soon enough. Plus you'll never guess who I like but then again you tend to surprise me when I say something like that and then you get it right. (Darn you) I wont say till I see you though, cause lets face it your buddies will read this and then I'll never hear the end of it. And with this letter I added a picture of myself since you haven't seen me in a while._

_Love,_

_Your bestest buddie,_

_Ki Ari Xinsert-last-name-hereX _

_P.S. I refuse to put my last name til I meet your friends. XP_

/userimages/G/GA/GAA/GAARASGIRL1015/12216068649760full.jpeg (it wont add the pic.)

_Latest picture of me. Ki Ari N. (clue to my last name!) _

_P.S.S. Isn't my dress AMAZING?_

_See Ya soon! _

AN: Message me with Ki Ari's last name and I'll post the winner's screen name in my next chapter. That is if you can figure it out. XD So yeah this chapter isn't how I planned. But I wanted to end it there so it worked out. R&R please!


End file.
